veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Guide to /v/lancer
First off, this is assuming you've read the two basic articles on control: Flight and Fight: Flying things in /v/lancer and Weapons: How they Work and What they do, and know how the game works. And you better read those other two damn articles, or else you'll be fucking lost, and you'll whine to the admins about how THE GUIDE DIDN'T HELP. So read those two articles, THEN come back here, seriously. So now you're actually playing /v/lancer, and have no idea where to start, so you're going to bitch to people and rely on Bros doing other stuff to show you around, which isn't good. So this guide exists to tell you how to play. Starting your adventure: OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON So, starting off, you're Edison Trent, badass, jacket-wearer, Freelancer. But you wouldn't know that, this is your first time playing. So here's what you should do first. 'Get the hell out of that shitty ass starflier seriously nigger how fucking high do you have to be to even fly that piece of stinking space-junk. I bet it doesn't even have some motherfucking SODA in its cargo hold...zipperheads..' Starflier is the starter ship, and it's shitty, like, beyond shit. It is the shittiest of all shitty things. So get out of it. Your choices here are either to head to the ship dealer on Manhattan (He's the ship symbol) and buy one of his ship. I recommend the Patriot, though if you want to trade, take the Rhino. Alternatively, you may undock and go to a battleship for a Heavy Fighter. The nearest one can be found by -Undocking from planet manhattan -Finding and taking the tradelane to Fort Bush -From there, take the Tradelane to Norfolk Shipyard -At Norfolk, dock on the BATTLESHIP MISSOURI, it will sell Heavy Fighters Another option if you feel like you want more interesting/better ships than those available in manhattan is to take the time node to one of the other major systems (germany has good starting ships, britian leads to the omicrons, where you can became friends with corsairs and get some pretty high tier stuff, you'll need a little more money however) Either way, once you get a ship, outfit it in the equipment dealer. Micromissiles are awesomely overpowered and cheap, get them. Or don't, but try and get the strongest equipment you can for your ship class. Once you do, you're ready for the next portions. Making Money With money, you've got a few choices. You can either go to bars and randomly accept missions, or take on a quest or two. There will be other bros flying around. Either create a party, or make one yourself, recruit a few bros (And yes people ARE always willing, just talk to them, you anti-social (anti-social is something completely different, dipshit) faggot. Then take a mission, harder missions have harder payout. Simple right? For quests, that's a bit harder. You have several choices for quests starting out. Quests themselves are a bit weird, so take a look at the Quests page to see how they work. Either way, the three immediate quests you can find are: -CRUISAN FOR A BRUISAN. To find this one, head back to Planet Manhattan, into the bar, and keep going in and out of it till you find an asian chick named Juni. Yeah she's your waifu bitch, deal with it. Either way talk to her, she'll either give you a very high paying mission, or a quest. LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAYS, but even then you will have to explore a bit, which is where those bros come in. -KICKING ASHCROFTS ASS. Planet Manhattan again, the newsboards. Check em. Look for the post in ALL CAPS, then read what it says. Take it's advice, and head out to the badlands for a bossfight. Quests require you to pay attention, so do so -THE MAIN QUEST. Head to Planet Pittsburgh. Land on it. Find the bald black dude. If he isn't there, go out, come back and try again. Talk to him, and he'll give you the main quest. Read his questlog, ALL OF IT. You will have to pay attention, as the main quest requires alot of it. Take bros with you also, because the toughest bosses are here. Exploran You have bros? Good. You're alone? Still good. Start flying around this shit broski, find what you can. If you have a rhino, start trading. If you have a patriot or heavy fighter, start combing asteroid fields for loot. Exploring is the biggest factor in /v/lancer, and can lead to the greatest rewards. Time nodes help a lot with this, as does the Z-axis